I Won't Say It: A One Shot
by Gloria Spark
Summary: White won't admit she has fallen for N even before the day of the final pokemon battle between them.  So Bel decides to get White to admit it with a bit of Karaoke.  Songfic  Ferriswheelshipping


**All rights too I Won't Say it Belong to the Disney Corperation and the Movie Hercules.**

**Please Review and Favorite**

* * *

><p><strong>I Won't Say It: A One Shot<strong>

It was the night before White's big final battle against N.

She was nervous wreck pacing back and forth in her room at Opelucid Pokemon Center worried about her battles the next day. She glanced at the clock for the millionth time seeing it was only 6 pm, way to early to try to get some sleep. She sat down on her bed pulling out her Xtransceiver calling Bel.

Bel's face appeared on the screen saying happily, "Oh hey, White. How are you?"

"A nervous wreck," White responded quickly a frown on her 15 year old face as she looked at Bel through the Xtransceiver.

"Worried about tomorrow?" Bel asked with a small sigh, "Is it about the pokemon battles or is it more that this is your final battle against, N?"

"Some of both," White admitted sourly since she hated these feelings she had over N, the same guy that was supposed to be her enemy.

Bel shook her head in the screen saying, "That's it, we are going out tonight and I am going to make you realize you love that boy. Meet you in Castalia Town in a few minuets?"

White looked at Bel before sighing at defeat asking, "Why Castalia Town?"

"You'll see," Bel said with a sweet smile at her best friend over the Xtransceiver, "See you there soon."

"Yeah see you there," White said hanging it up as she got up going outside. She called out her Golurk climbing onto his shoulder with his help as it used rocket boosters to get up into the air flying toward Castalia Town. They landed in front of the pokemon center where Bel was already waiting.

Bel ran over hugging White happily pulling away saying, "Let's go."

Bel grabbed White's arm dragging her toward one of the streets. White had to run to keep up with where Bel was dragging her arm off toward asking, "Go where?"

"Karaoke," Bel said simply with a smirk back at her friend, "It's the best way to realize your feelings for someone is to sing about them. We should sing a duet together though."

"Karaoke?" White asked in disbelief, "No no no, I am not singing in front of a crowd."

"Oh come on White, you sing great and you know it," Bel said sticking her tongue out back at her, "You will sing."

"Ugh fine," White said as they stopped in front of the club. Bel opened the door leading the way inside signing them up for a turn.

White sighed sitting down listening to the guy on stage sing really badly but he seemed to be having fun at least. She knew this could at least be a little fun. Bel came back over sitting down with a small knowing smile she rarely had.

White looked at her strangely asking, "What song did you pick?"

"A Disney song," Bel said with a small giggle, "One that fits your situation to a T."

White looked at her friend some more taping the table as she tried to think of what song would fit that failing at every move though.

"You get to sing the main character's lines in the song," Bel said with a smile as they got called up to the stage. Bel stood up grabbing White's hand pulling her onto stage with herself.

White looked at the song reading out the name _'I won't say it'_ from the movie Hercules. She glared at Bel quickly muttering, "I'll get you back for this."

"I'm sure you will," Bel said with another laugh before pushing White to the main mic and grabbing the 2nd herself motioning for the song to start. White grabbed the mic reluctantly starting to sing as the words appeared.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that! <em>

Bel took over singing with her beautiful voice.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, I can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>I know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of _

White gripped the mic harder staring out into the crowd singing the next couple of lines.

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

Bel came up looking into White's face with a smirk before singing.

_You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh <em>

White looked at Bel singing out loudly.

_It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

White then looked back at the audience seeming to ignore Bel now getting into this slowly as she sang out.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Ohhhhhhhhh_

Bel grabbed White's shoulder turning her around singing out.

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, I'm not buying  
>Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, _

_got, _

_got it bad_

White smiled before turning away singing into the mic pulling it off the stand now.

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

Bel shook her head before singing into her own mic looking out into the audience.

_Give up, give in_

Bel motioned to White's smile before singing the next line.

_Check the grin you're in love _

White shook her head staring at Bel singing out her heart in the lyrics.

_This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

Bel pointed to her lips as she sang out happily the same thing she had been saying since White first told her of these messed up feelings she had for N.

_You're doing flips read my lips  
>You're in love <em>

White rolled her eyes singing toward Bel's face her eyes glimmering from how good this felt.

_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<em>

White then poked Bel's forehead before singing looking out into the audience again.

_Get off my case  
>I won't say it<em>

Bel placed her hand on White's shoulder knowingly as she sang out.

_Girl, don't be proud  
>It's O.K. you're in love <em>

White noticed someone in the back of the audience leaning against the wall her heart pounding as she sang out.

_Ohhhhhh_  
><em>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love _

The song ended and as the figure left she was sure she saw the familiar green hair that she had grown to love as she whispered to herself, "That's my answer isn't it? I'm in love with N."

Bel just smiled at her friend knowingly that she had succeed in her mission that night.


End file.
